Arrow
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T For Safety! Enjoy My Darlings!
1. Death To One

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! New story and so soon after another literally just got finished?! You lucky lucky duckies you! Alright before we begin I want to be clear on somethings about this story. Since this is a MASSIVE AU, everything is made up. So please don't come after me saying things are wrong and out of place. Again, MASSIVE AU! This story is going to go how I want it. Also, it's kinda like my take on things. So yeah. Sam never went to Stanford though he is eighteen in the first two chapters, then in the rest of the story he's twenty two. So it goes pre-series to season one basically. NOT A DEATH FIC. No death here unless it's a bad guy...because screw bad guys XD. John is a bad boy in this fic, but not for long. I'm actually going easy on him for once. I'm usually after his ass because he's like my mother in real life, and it's easier to go after him than her. So there's that. It's a shocker even to me, but hey, he's kind of needed in this fic. One last thing, this story is basically self explanatory, so as we go along your questions will be answered if they're not then feel free to ask. My regular darlings, you know all of this already so you can ignore that. Newbies to my Darkside army, I'm your Empress and your Empress of SPN ;) but that above is for y'all. So do read that and please be nice! I do not nor will not tolerate any bullies and your nonsense. If you want to duke it out, take it somewhere else. No, I'm not mad at anyone, but in my last story I did have a little thing with a reader and I wasn't about to take it. So I stood my ground like I'm doing now. Now then are we ready? Great! Let's have some fun on this adventure!**

 **Summary: Massive AU! After a hunt gone wrong, Sam is left for dead by his father. He wakes to a new life and becomes a vigilante. When he turns twenty two he runs into trouble and is left for dead once more. He's found by his thought to be dead older brother. Sam learns everything was a lie and confronts his master in a duel to the death. Will Sam survive and return to his brother? Or will this be his final fight?**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Death To One Birth To A New**

As I lie here bleeding out I'm wondering what's going on. Where's my brother? Where's my dad? Why did they leave me? Are they even alive? So many questions floating around in my brain and it hurts. Hurts to think, hurts to move, hurts to even breathe. I'm dying, I know I am. But I'm alone. I don't want to be alone! I want my brother! He can make me better. Make the hurt stop. Like always. But he's not here. Where?! Where is he?! I need him. I need him badly. Please, some one, where's my brother?

"I'm so sorry." A familiar voice says.

I can't speak. It hurts. Like everything else. Dad please. Please do something. Help me.

"I'm sorry for this Sammy. I never meant for this to happen. I hope you and your mother can forgive me." John says before he takes off.

No! Come back! Dad please! Please help me! Dean! Dean I need you! Help! The darkness is closing in...I can't hold on...Dean...I'm sorry...I...l love...you...

Just before the darkness took me away completely, I feel a small hand palm my cheek. It's so warm and I'm so cold. I hear a voice and it's soothing like small Christmas bells. I felt someone strong left me up and I hear more voices. The soothing one speaks one more time.

"It's okay now, little one. We're going home. You're safe." It says.

I feel comforted by that and I let go. The darkness takes me over and I float for a bit. The last thing on my mind before I drift too far is my brother. I hope he's okay. I hope he made it out alive.

'Dean'

I finally drift off. As this life dies, a new one will be born.

 **Short I know! But it's just perfect for starting this off! I'm really excited about this one :)**

 **Until Next Time! *digs into the Halloween candy when I should start my Holiday baking***


	2. Mistakes Were Made

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Look it here! An update on time! Whoo! I'm getting better at getting back to updating on time. Slowly but surely. Anyways. I was pretty nervous about this story not going to lie, but then when I got the first chapter done, I felt great and got excited! I'm still excited :) I think this one may be one of my favorites. Sam would make an excellent Oliver Queen ;) Anyways. Still debating if I want to do a Holiday prompt fic. If I do, I'll only be taking 25 prompts (for the 25 days of Christmas) and it'll be first come first serve. Others after might be featured in a New Years special :) But still deciding...Ugh. I kinda do, but then I'm like "I don't know." Hm...What do y'all think? My ABC fic is coming! But I want to wait a little bit longer for that...maybe after the Holidays sometime, especially if I do a Holiday fic. Anyways. I need to start to my Holiday baking...but I don't wanna...maybe I'll be lazy this year and not make anything XD Or I could and just save it all for me. My cookies! All mine! Nomnomnomnomnom. Nah. All that sugar would murder me. I'd be coughing up sprinkles for weeks XD I would still probably bake something though, because it's me and kinda tradition. I would put on a Christmas movie and bake all day, then take a break, and decorate at night while still watching Christmas movies. So yeah. I also wanna try and see Trans Siberian Orchestra! I saw them twice in concert and they rocked! I love them so much :3 It's only November and I've already started listening to them XD They're an exception. Alright, I'm done babbling! Let's get going! When we left off...Sammy...no...**

 **Aziza Maye-I'm so glad! I was really nervous about this one to be honest. But I'm excited now :3**

 **spnfanforlife-As do I my darling! Aw. You know you can rag on Johnny boy all you want when you want XD I'm glad and I am too! Onwards and forwards sweetie!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Mistakes Were Made. Big Ones.**

John walked into the motel room haggard and miserable. He left his youngest son to die when he still had a chance to save him. He didn't want to leave Sam there to die. He really didn't. But he didn't have a choice. Dean was going to fucking crucify him when he found out. Luckily for John, Dean was on a hunt with Caleb and Josh and wouldn't be back for another three days. He scrubbed a hand down his face and gathered some fresh clothes to wear for bed. He wasn't going to be able to sleep. The look, that pained and terrified look on Sam's face would haunt him. Probably forever. If Mary were still alive, she would let him have it. He just hoped she and Sam would forgive him for this. He went to bathroom to shower and change. He didn't hear the rumble of familiar engine pulling into the lot outside the door.

When John was done with shower, he shaved and dressed his wounds. He then cleaned up the blood and got dressed for bed. He left his bathroom kit by the sink for the time being and headed back to the bedroom. He paused when he saw a figure bent into the mini fridge. When the figure stood, his heart dropped. Dean was home early.

'Too early! I'm not ready for this!' John panicked on the inside.

Dean stood up after getting his prize. A well deserved beer. He felt the hair on the back of his head stand up and reached the gun tucked into his belt. He looked and sighed when he saw his dad standing there.

"Geez dad, don't stand there like that. I could've freaked out and shot you." Dean said opening his beer and walking to the bed. He had already shed his shoes and jacket, so he plopped on the bed and stretched out. "Where's Sammy?"

John didn't answer right away. He was stuck in one spot. He sat on the other bed and looked at Dean who was now sitting up and staring at him.

"Dad. Where's Sammy?" Dean asked again lowly, his dad was starting to scare him a little and he needed to know where his baby was. Like right now.

John decided to avoid the question and asked Dean why he was home early. Dean said that his hunt went smooth and Caleb and Josh didn't need him for anything else, so he came home. After that Dean told John to stop stalling and to tell where his Sammy was.

"Dean I-He's..." John started.

"Dad just spill it! Is he okay?" Dean demanded getting annoyed.

"He's gone." John said.

"Gone? Where? I'll go get him." Dean asked.

"He's dead Dean. The hunt went wrong and he got killed." John said not looking at Dean.

It was silent for a moment then a dangerous growl sounded through the room. Dean had jumped off the bed and now stood in front of his father.

"You're lying. Where's. My. Sammy?" He growled.

"He's gone Dean. I...left him." John chocked out.

"You what?!" Dean asked not quite believing what he was hearing.

John told Dean what had happened and after he was finished, John found himself on the floor with a split bleeding lip. Dean snarled and looked through the mess of papers on the table and found what he was looking for. He hopped into the impala after putting his shoes and jacket back on. He sped towards to where the hunt had taken place, and stopped. He parked the impala close and got out. He grabbed a flashlight from the trunk and began to call out for his brother. Dean stopped when spotted something glistening a little ways away. He went up to whatever it was a gasped. It was a huge puddle of blood and it was still wet. It was his Sam's blood. Dean stood up shaking, and headed back to the motel. Once he got there he grabbed his stuff and peeled out. He headed for Bobby's place. If anyone could help him find Sam, it was Bobby.

'I know you're not dead Sammy. I know it. I would know if you were. You're not. I'll find you baby boy. I will, just hold on for me.' Dean thought as he sped up.

Dean Winchester was on a mission and the world had better prepared for daddy Dean.

 **Daddy Dean's mad! Run y'all! Run! Yeah, no Sam. I know. He'll be here next chapter :)**

 **Until Next Time! *listens to TSO because I can and they're amazing***


	3. The Kid's Alright

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay. I wasn't up for writing...one of those days again. Today is one them but I can't leave y'all without a chapter especially because I know some of you are stressed out by the election. So chapter for you! For me it's the election and my empathetic energy was off balance. Sometimes when that happens I'm more sensitive to everything and more prone to breaking down. I didn't break down but my Chuck...*headtodesksohardIbreakthetable* The elections aren't helping any. Meditation helps, but it's not really enough. Going to look into some crystals to see if they can help balance me out. I use to have hematite but I have no idea what happened to it. Hmmm. Anyways. If you y'all voted today, I hope you were careful! Not just in your voting but at the polls! I've been hearing some rumors that people have gotten into some trouble. So I hope y'all were safe! I'm not registered, I hate politics with a passion. It's deep deep hatred. So deep, Lucifer's scared. Yeah. Run bitches! Run! XD Alright, I'm done with all that. Okay y'all, so I decided, that I will do a Holiday fic! The first chapter will be mine, it'll be an after Thanksgiving prompt, and then I will take 25 prompts from y'all! Only 25 and FIRST COME FIRST SERVE! This fic is also all about Sam! Because come on, we all love whumping the guy. So hurt/sick/limp/or whatever Sam! A better description and set of rules will be on my profile right after this! So keep your eyes peeled! Now let's get going! When we left off, poor Dean. At least he knows Sam's alive still.**

 **Ashollow-Thank you my darling! I know. I'm trying to make them longer, but the plot bunnies are in control.**

 **jennytork-Daddy Dean is back baby! Thank you very much my darling :) Right?! Good boy Dean!**

 **spnfanforlife-Run John. Run away and don't look back. Daddy Dean's early! But still XD Onwards and forwards darling!**

 **SpnKsl5-I did. Sorry, not sorry XD Go Dean! Ride like the wind!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **The Kid's Alright**

Sam floated in the darkness. It was peaceful here. He didn't hurt, he wasn't wounded, just blissful darkness. He thought he was dead but since when did the dead just float in black nothingness? It honestly didn't make any sense once you think about it. So he knew he was deeply unconscious, he just didn't know how. He should be dead but yet he was still alive somehow. He vaguely remembered hearing voices before he passed out, but that was the extent to everything. Sudden his blissful darkness was turning bright. He was beginning to feel pain, burning white hot pain, there were voices like before, he was hot and cold at the same time, and he wanted to know what was going on! Like right now!

"Calm yourself little one. It's okay. You're okay." The soft bell voice was back.

After a huge struggle, he managed to open his eyes and saw a girl about Dean's age if not a little older sitting by side the soft bed he was lying on.

"It's alright. I'm here. You're safe little one." She said placing a cool rag on his forehead.

He moaned at the coolness of the clothe and closed his eyes. He reopened them when he felt something wet touch his lips. The girl was pressing a cup of water to his lips, he wanted to drink it all in one go, but decided against it. The last time he did that while injured, it was a mistake and one he wasn't keen on revisiting. So he took small sips. Once he drank some of the water, she fed him some medicine then redressed his wounds. He bit his lip when she redressed his wounds. They hurt so much, but he wasn't about to let her know that. After all, he was Winchester, they were suppose to suck it up and deal. That didn't stop the tears from trailing down his face.

"It's alright. I know it hurts, and there's nothing wrong with tears little one." She cooed to him. "Now, get some more rest. You're healing greatly, but you still need a lot of rest. So sleep, I'll be right here."

So he slept. He thought it was strange, but he fell back to sleep. When he woke he was going to play the twenty questions game hard core mode. He really needed to know what was going on and why this girl was calling him 'little one'. He wasn't little. So he slept off and on for about a week and could keep his eyes open for more than a few moments at a time.

He was sitting up in his bed a week later after healing some more. He was staring out the balcony door that was in his room. It was nice and big. He wasn't sure where he was but judging by the beach and ocean outside he was somewhere near one of the oceans. He was watching the waves crash to the shore as he thought about Dean. He hoped his brother was alright. Before all this, Dean was off on a werewolf hunt with his cousin Caleb and Uncle Joshua. Apparently there was a pack and they needed an extra hand. He hoped they were all okay. He also wondered briefly if his father was alright. The next time they met, he was in for it.

'He left me. He could've saved me, but he left me. Why though? What did I do?' Sam wondered.

Sam looked towards the bedroom door as it opened and in popped the girl that had been taking care of him. She had a tray of food with her as well as a medical kit.

"Good morning little one." She smiled warmly at him, and he shyly returned it. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Sore, but a lot better." Sam said.

"That's good, you're still healing very nicely and your fever's gone." She said placing the tray on his lap.

Sam looked at the food on the tray, and saw some oatmeal which smelled like brown sugar and cinnamon, there was a few pieces of plain toast, and some orange juice. He ate slowly and looked at the girl who was watching him. He blushed and kept eating. After he ate, bathed carefully, changed into clean clothes, got his re dressed, taken some more medicine, and got back into bed, it was time for hard core questions.

"I know you have questions, but before that, I'm Rebekah. Nice to meet you Samuel." She said.

"Sam please. Nice to meet you too." Sam said.

Rebekah answered all of his questions. They were on a mission and found him. They didn't see anyone else, he was alone. They couldn't tell him where they were, not yet. She answered his questions until he grew tired and was falling asleep. But he had one more to be answered.

"Why do you call me little one? M'not little." Sam asked sleepily.

Rebekah smiled warmly as she tucked Sam in.

"Because of your soul. You have no idea how little you really are." She whispered.

Sam into sleep peacefully, not really hearing her answer. But had some idea what she said. He still wasn't little.

 **Oh Sam. You have no idea just how little you really are ;)**

 **Until Next Time! *hides under blankie until my energy goes down***


	4. Birth of Another Complete

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay! Things have been a mess since Tuesday. I've lost a some good friends all because of this toxic election and when I posted my opinion on my personal Facebook, some of my friends got mad and came after. So with a heavy heart, I had to cut ties with these people, and after giving it some thought over the last twenty four to thirty hours, I decided it may not be worth it to make any amends and it would be better to just let them go. If they were truly my friends something like this wouldn't have come between us and I wouldn't have to cut ties with anyone. So yeah. Also, my empathetic energy was still out of whack, so I was pretty emotional and feeling a lot anger and sadness from people. If any my fellow empaths on here felt my anger and sadness, I apologize! So yeah. I tried to write this yesterday, but wasn't up for it. So I just colored in one of the coloring book my SPN mom sent for me, and I watched Zootopia on Netflix. I saw it in theaters when it first came out. It's a cute little movie :3 Anyways! Holiday fic is a go! Please see my profile for details! Accepting prompts from now until Thanksgiving! So consult your bunnies and get your prompts submitted :) One per person (unless I don't have enough prompts) and I'm only accepting 25! First come first serve! Any left over, may get used for a bonus New Years special! But please see the rules and such on my profile first! But have fun with it :) When we left off, Sam's okay! WHEE!**

 **spnfanforlife-He's so little! People are always wondering why Dean treat's him like a kid...here's the answer XD Oh no, Dean! Not the full name! Run dude run! She evil laughed, that's not a good thing! Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **SpnKsl5-Yay! It'll be a chapter or two before they're together again. But at least you don't have to wait long! *hugs back* Not a big fan of tea, but I can give it a try :) Any recommendations?**

 **Aziza Maye-Got your other review from the last chapter ;) Sammy's alright! Rebekah is a beautiful name. If I ever have a little girl she'll be named Rebekah. Thank you for the happy vibes! I needed some :) Doing a bit better today, hopefully this weekend can perk me up a little.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Birth of Another Complete**

Dean had been with Bobby for about two weeks now searching for his brother. He knew his Sammy was still alive and out there. There was no way he was dead, he would've known. He tried to track Sam's phone but found their father had it. John has been coming and going as he pleased. He still believed his youngest son to be dead, and refused to do anything. He tried to Dean to see his side of the story and to let his brother rest in peace with his mother. Dean snarled and sent the old man packing on a hunt with Bobby.

"We'll find him won't we boy?" Dean asked the rottweiler that just came in for a drink from his water dish and sat next to Dean.

The old dog when Dean first arrived looked around for Sam but didn't see his little buddy. Good old Rummy was worried for Sam but knew Dean could find him, wherever he would be. He gave Dean a doggy smile and barked.

"That's right! We'll find, I don't care how long it takes, we will find him." Dean said with determination.

He hit the books once more to see if he could some sort of tracking spell. He had Sam's stuff, so if the spell he chose required something of Sam's, he was prepared. He sighed, and wished his dad would come to his senses. The boys had a pretty powerful bond. They could feel when one is pain, danger, sick, in need of comfort, etc. Dean could still feel Sam, his Samdar was still active. If Sam had died, he wouldn't be feeling him and his Samdar would be shut off. It wasn't.

'Gonna find baby boy. Just stay alive wherever you are. Stay alive and wait for me.' Dean prayed to himself, but also hoping some deity would hear him and help him bring his baby home.

He became deep within his research that he didn't hear the two arguing hunters coming in. He jumped when he heard something crash and grabbed the shotgun next to him and was ready to start firing.

"Whoa boy. Easy now. Just us." A voice said coming into the living room.

"Dammit Bobby! I was ready to blow your head off!" Dean exclaimed trying to calm his racing heart.

"Sorry, but you really need a break boy. We'll find him." Bobby said.

"I know. I just want him home so bad." Dean said setting the gun down.

"Give it up Dean! Your brother's dead!" John called from the kitchen.

"He is not! He would've been home if you wouldn't have left him!" Dean angrily called back.

Dean learned the full story after a day he got here two weeks ago. John had followed him to get him to let go of his brother and move on. To continue to hunt with him and bring down the demon once and for all. But Dean was having none of John's nonsense. He knew Sam was still out there somewhere and he was going to bring him home if it was the last thing he did. But needless to say, Dean was pissed at John for abandoning Sam, and John was pissed at Dean for being stubborn. Typical Winchester business.

John didn't answer back just sat at the table and huffed. He began to drink like he usually did with his issues and left Dean to his stupid mission. A mission that would fail miserably. But John supposed the boy needed a lesson in reality and so decided to leave him be for now.

Dean huffed and returned to his books. He wished his baby was here. He was a master at researching. He would've been able to find what he was looking for in a heart beat. Not being able to focus now, Dean decided a break in order and the impala could use an oil change as he thought about it. With his mind made up he went outside and began to tune his baby, with Rummy lying on the ground next to him.

Elsewhere in an unknown location

A boy with shoulder length wavy brown hair fired off an arrow and hit his target dead on. He wasn't doing much but target practice then sword play would come in later. He was a master of the bow and of the sword. His training was difficult but he was getting the hang of it. Soon he would going on missions and helping people. Then hopefully he could return home.

A tennis ball shot out of the machine and he fired another arrow rapidly, and watched it get stuck to the wall along with the other one hundred tennis balls stuck in the warehouse wall.

He heard the call of his master and headed to him after collecting the arrows and letting the balls fall to the floor.

The boy was ready to go out in the world with his new life.

The birth of another was complete.

 **Boom! Next chapter for y'all! I'm going to doodle on my chalk board wall.**

 **Until Next Time! GO GO POWER RANGERS! GO GO POWER RANGERS! MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS! (Sorry not sorry!)**


	5. Fate Plays Her Hand

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army. Sorry! My energy levels are back to normal :) It seems like I just needed a quiet day with some much needed sleep. Still going to try some tea like SpnKsl5 suggested, my sister has a vast collection if you want to call it that of tea that I can try. I'm not really a fan of tea, but I'm willing to try it out and see if it helps any. I'm still going to look into some crystals as well, and I'm going to try and meditate a little more often. I use to do it almost all the time so I could sleep better, but I stopped. Which was stupid on my part. Anyways. Got 3 prompts for my Holiday fic! They're from my friends who love my fics but don't have accounts on here. I keep forgetting to mention who to submit your prompt, you can submit your prompts by either review, PM here, or Facebook! Just post it on my wall or PM there. Only 22 spots left! So get those plot bunnies working! Anyways. For the last few days, I've been curious and wanted to try using a Ouija board, but I'm unsure due to all the different stories and experiences. I've always been curious about them and have wanted to try it in the past, but just stayed away from it. I know using a Ouija board is playing with black magic and that can end badly...but dear Chuck help this child! My curiosity is killing me! But what do!? Blegh...*headtodesk* Anyways. I still haven't the new episode!? Wha?! Well...then again, I have been a little busy...hmm...tonight for sure! And with that, when we left off, Dean hasn't given up! Good on ya Deano! Your baby needs you!**

 **spnfanforlife-Calm down my dear. Johnathon will get what is coming to him soon enough *pats head gently* Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **Aziza Maye-You would've thought he would've by now...*shrugs* Yay Bobby! Thank you so much love! Things are calming down, slowly...but they are :) The good vibes help ;)**

 **SpnKsl5-It's hard but it's true. I just need to learn to let go. But I'm over it, and done crying about it. They made their choice. I know my sister has Chamomile, but not Rose Hip or that I've seen. So I'll have to have her pick some up. I will definitely let you know! Thank you darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Fate Plays Her Hand**

4 years later

Sam lept onto the next roof and bolted. He had just finished up a mission and was heading home. Well, back to his masters home. When he got to his destination he quietly and safely jumped down to the alleyway below. Once he was safely below in the shadows he disappeared into the night, he also stopped to change out of costume and into his normal street clothes real quick. To get home he had to go through the city and he couldn't risk being caught. Sam then got on his sweet black and white Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6R and sped off towards home. A castle looking manor that sat in deep into the woods. He got to one of the intersections and was about to turn left when a familiar sound filled his ears. He glanced over and gasped. The sound was connected to a familiar car with a familiar driver. When the arrow turned green he took off.

His heart was racing. But that couldn't be who he thought. His master had told him that his brother was killed on the werewolf hunt he was on. He believed his beloved brother, his mother and father all in one, was dead. He shook his head and concentrated on the road. He got through the city and then headed on the back country roads until he hit the hidden drive that lead to the manor. He slowed down and parked next to Rebekah's Dodge Ram pickup. He hefted his backpack and headed inside.

"I'm home!" He called out.

"In the pallor!" He heard Rebekah call back.

Sam placed his backpack down by the closet next to the door and headed to the pallor. Rebekah was sitting at the bar with a martini glass in hand. While Sam was now twenty two and able to drink, he wasn't much of a big drinker, but Rebekah liked her wine and other drinks. She was also twenty seven and pretty tall, she was about 5'9 and had waist length dirty blonde hair with deepest blue eyes he had ever seen. He gave her a quick hug and plopped down on one the plush couches. The pallor was fairly large. It had a few pool tables, a bar area, a big flat screen, two large couches and a few chairs, the rest was high tables with stools.

"Aw. Samuel. I thought I heard you. How was the mission?" His master asked coming into the room. He was about as a his father's age, still pretty built, short snow white hair with a long beard, his was about 5'11 ish, and had dull blue eyes.

"I was just about to ask that. How was it love?" Rebekah asked.

"It went fine. I got the target, and got out before security came." Sam said.

"Excellent Samuel. Excellent. You've really got the hang of this. I'm proud." His master said.

"Thank you Master Kai." Sam said.

"Something troubles you Sam. What is it?" His master asked.

"I saw some one, on my way home. He looked like my brother." Sam said looking at his master daring him to lie.

"It couldn't be Samuel. I searched for him remember? He died tragically in that werewolf hunt." His master lied.

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to go shower and get some sleep." Sam said standing up.

"Yes, a brilliant idea. You need rest my boy." His master said. "Rest well, Samuel."

"Good night Master." Sam said bowing to him. "Night Bekkah."

"Night Sam." Rebekah said with a smile.

Sam returned it and headed upstairs. He room was on the left side of the house last door on the right. He grabbed his backpack and went up the main staircase, then turned left and went up the left staircase. He got to his room and chucked his backpack into the corner of the room. He'd wash his costume later. He went into his bathroom and flipped on the lights. His room was huge and so was his bathroom. His bedroom had a large round couch in front of his fireplace, there was a coffee table in front of the couch, a flat screen on his fireplace with a DVD player and some movies. He had a big walk in closet filled with dark colored and black clothing, as well as spare costumes. He had a queen sized bed with night tables on either side of the beds, the were black and had lamps on them. He had a glass chandelier as his main light. He also had a balcony that looked over the beach. His bathroom had a large tub that was almost a pool, a giant walk in shower, a large vanity with a few sinks, and a closet for towels and such. He grabbed a fresh towel and his night clothes. He showered, and dried his hair when he was done. He changed into his night clothes and got into bed when he was done.

He thought back to that car and driver and still believes it's his brother. Tomorrow he was going to investigate. His master was lying to him, for what reason he didn't know, but he was going to find out.

Meanwhile at a motel in town

Dean walked into his room and ran a hand through his hair. His heart was racing. That boy on the motorcycle earlier looked his Sammy. Hell, it was his Sammy! He knows it! He would never forget his baby. Plus, those puppy eyes spoke volumes. It was definitely him.

Dean decided it was too late to do anything investigating, so he settled in for the night.

'I know it's you baby boy. I'm getting you back, one way or another.' Dean thought to himself.

Both boys fell into a restless sleep, dreaming of nothing good. Tomorrow. Tomorrow would bring answers.

 **Oh snap! To see what Sam's motorcycle looks like, Google is your friend! I also want one!**

 **Until Next Time! *thinking about making sugar cookies* I think I should...I want one so much...**


	6. WellDamn

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So I backed out of doing a Ouija session. I got super scared and after hearing stories about people having the infamous ZOZO pop in, I got even more freaked. Plus, like I mentioned using a board is messing with black magic. It can get worse at night, especially around The Witching Hour (midnight) and The Devil's Hour (three am). The channel between our world and theirs gets bigger at night. Now I know what your thinking..."Pancake, if you know all this and the dangers of the board...why try it?" Again, curiosity kills me! After staying away from it for years, my curiosity built up and it was killing me. But in the end, I couldn't go through with it, and I implore you not go through it either! If you do however, please take all the necessary pre-cautions and heed all warnings. This type of black magic is unpredictable. Got me? I want my lovelies to be safe and happy. Alright? Good. Anyways. Got two more prompts for the Holiday fic! Only 20 spots left! And you have until next Thursday which is Thanksgiving! When next Thursday comes, request for prompts will closed, so consult your plot bunnies and secure your spot for the fic. If you don't get a spot but still submitted a fic, it'll be used for a New Years bonus. So don't be blue if you don't make it ;) Be sure to behave, follow my rules, and have fun! So...Santa's coming. Did you make your wish lists yet? Start your baking? I haven't...XD I've been a little lazy about it. Lol. Anyways, when we left off, Dean and Sam saw each other! Let's see if they can reunite.**

 **spnfanforlife-*noms cookie after giving you half* You can yell all you want ;) It makes me laugh XD Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **samgirl19-Got you down sweetie! Love the idea ;) I don't have done any prompts like this yet.**

 **Aziza Maye-I don't him either...wonder what he's up to? No good definitely. Don't they?! I haven't made any yet, I didn't have what I needed. But tomorrow I may make some ;)**

 **SpnKsl5-So I tried Chamomile last night, not bad with a little sugar, was pretty relaxed after drinking it! Trying some Rose Hip tonight. My sister bought me some after she got off work (lucky me she works at a grocery store). Master Kai is definitely up to something. And Dean will always recognize his baby!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Well...Damn...**

Sam woke up early and got ready to go out. He put on a black v neck t shirt with a pair of acid wash jeans. He put on his boots and grabbed his backpack. He took out last nights costume and grimaced at the smell of it, he put it in his hamper and sent his hamper down to the wash room where Rebekah was probably already doing laundry. It was Friday and everyone's clothing got washed on Fridays. He got out a spare costume and shoved it into his bag along with some weapons he had cleaned and sharpened. He grabbed his keys and headed down stairs. His master wasn't home and wouldn't be until Tuesday. 'Business trip.' So it was just him and Rebekah.

"And where do you think you're going so fast?" A voice asked.

"Morning Bekkah. Was just going into town. I need a new razor and some more shampoo." Sam lied. Well, it wasn't a total lie. He really did need more shampoo, the razor thing not so much. It takes him forever to grow a beard.

"Alright. I guess since you're making a trip to store you wouldn't mind getting me some feminine items." She smirked inwardly. She knew what he was really up too, but wasn't going to say anything.

Sam blushed something fierce but agreed none the less. He grabbed his helmet and went outside. He got onto his bike and took off. Sam loved his bike. Sometimes when it was a rainy day he would drive Rebekah's truck, but his bike was his love. He didn't even know why he choose it but he loved it. He got into town and parked his bike in front of the store. The town was small but nice, and everyone knew you. He took off his helmet and shoved it in his bag then dismounted his bike after making sure it was steady on it's kickstand. He headed inside the store and grabbed what he needed.

"Hello Sam, nice to see you dear." The elderly lady who owned the store greeted him with a warm smile.

"Hi Ivy, good to see you too." Sam said returning the smile.

"I see your sister is making you buy her things this time." Ivy said teasingly.

Sam blushed again and nodded. Ivy laughed and bagged his purchases after ringing them up.

"What do you think of that vigilante running around?" Ivy asked.

"Not sure. He seems like a good guy." Sam said honestly. He hoped he was doing some good.

"Of course. He took out one of the most feared mob bosses. If you ask me, I think a vigilante was what we needed to bring some peace around here." Ivy said.

"You think so huh?" Sam asked, inwardly sighing in relief to know his work was doing some good.

"Indeed. You better get going now or else Rebekah will have your behind." Ivy teased with a wink.

"Ivyyyyy." Sam whined.

Ivy laughed and Sam shook his head. He said his byes and headed back home. He dropped off the items and headed back into town. When he got back he parked at the diner and decided to have some coffee while he planned his next move. He failed to notice the boy from last night sitting in the corner.

Dean saw Sam walking in and whistled lowly. His baby looked good. He was built and his hair a little longer. He didn't approve of the bike, that thing was a death trap and he was going to have a talk to Sam about it. No baby of his was driving something like that. He went back to his pie for now, he didn't want to alarm Sam and lose him all over again.

Sam felt a bad vibe when he came in and it increased sending a chill down his spine. He saw the boy from last night and then a few more came in. The were his masters men. He wondered what they was doing here, his master was out of town and the should be too. He watched as they went over to Dean and took him outside. They shoved him into his car and sped off. He got up and followed closely without being seen. When they stopped, he hid in the shadows, at the warehouse they dragged Dean out and knocked him out. Sam bristled and got up to the roof.

He gasped when he saw his master inside. He watched as they tied his unconscious brother to a chair and then his master ordered the men out. He was about to make a move when something grabbed him from behind and clamped hand over mouth. He struggled with but this person had an iron grip. He struggled a little more and his world went dark.

 **Uh oh...that's not good! Bekkah! Sam needs help!**

 **Until Next Time! *dances a little then runs into the table* Gah! Table! You threw off my groove!**


	7. Cut The Ties, But Sever The Vain

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay! My best friend in the whole world, had two big breakdowns. Now she was diagnosed with schizophrenia after we graduated, and her whole life she's had other mental health issues. Last night, it was one of her bad nights. She had two really bad breakdowns, and I decided that this chapter could wait and I wanted my attention on her. Plus, I'm the only one who really understands her, so she won't talk to anyone but me. Which is fine with me! So long as I can help her and calm her down, I'm all for it. Plus she's my best friend. I love her to death. She's been there for me, now it's my turn. But thank you guys and gals once more for your patience. She means a lot to me, and while I love writing, she's more important at the end of the day. So yeah. I was going to wait until tomorrow to post this, but I didn't want to leave y'all without a chapter. That and I have my doctors appointment tomorrow to schedule my next surgery, so I want to get as much done as I can before surgery. So yeah, again. Hugs and kisses! Y'all are awesome. Anyways. Still accepting prompts! There's 20 spots left and next Thursday will your last day to submit! If I need too, I let y'all submit multiple, but for now one per costumer please. Just so I can keep track of everyone that submitted a prompt and the prompts themselves. But I'll keep y'all updated on that. One last thing...how the hell do you humans deal with nasal spray?! Ugh...I hate it...it's worse than eye drops! Alright, let's go! When we left off, both boys were caught!**

 **spnfanforlife-XD Dean is like my best friend. She's a little bit younger than me but she acts like an older sibling! *laughs at the Aladdin joke* We'll just have to see what's up! Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **SpnKsl5-Chamomile isn't bad, it's pretty relaxing. My sister laughed at me because it relaxed me so much, I was almost 'purring like a cat' XD Rose Hip is okay if I add like a small spoonful of sugar, but I think chamomile is the winner here. It is something. Wonder how this will go. HA! That's funny XD**

 **Aziza Maye-He's up to no good. We'll have to see.**

 **ArianandXaia-Wow. That's pretty cool, but I'm glad it was nothing serious. It has been a while! I hope you have a good school year :) I remember that one! My Sam is a master of archery ;) But that's awesome! I always wanted to do archery and my high school offered it, but before I got to high school they got rid of it, and all the archery classes where too far from my house to do it. So Sam's my archer :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Cut The Ties, But Sever The Vain**

Sam woke up slowly and was groggy. Whatever hit him, got him hard and he doesn't go down so easily. He's a big guy. He opened his eyes and went to rub the sleep out of his eyes but found he couldn't move his arms, he looked up and saw his arms were bound above him and his ankles were bound as well, he also noticed he was shirtless. He heard a muffled sound and looked before him. He found his very much alive brother bound and gagged in front of him. He seemed unharmed and relatively okay, but there was still the possible chance of a inside or hidden wound.

"Dean! Are you alright?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded, wishing he could say it but the duct tape over his mouth was doing it's job. He looked over Sam and asked the same question with his eyes.

"I'm alright. Confused to all hell, but alright." Sam said.

Dean was definitely going to ask about that later when they got out of this. But right now, he couldn't get over that his Sammy was right here with him. Well, it would be better if they were in a better situation.

"Ah, you're awake young master." A voice said.

"Blake. What's going on?" Sam demanded.

"The master believes you're ready." Blake said.

"Ready for what?" Sam asked.

Suddenly Dean began struggling. Sam was about to calm him down when he felt something hit lash his back. He felt it again and again but didn't cry out or make a sound the pain wasn't so bad. His training over the years was pretty brutal, so this was more like a bee sting. He looked over at Dean who was still struggling and shouting behind his gag, trying to get to Sam and beat the shit out of the guy lashing Sam's back.

After an hour Sam was covered in lashes, some still even bleeding. Which worried Dean. Speaking of Dean had gone quiet, his throat sore from screaming behind his gag. Sam could see his chest rapidly raising and falling as he fought to catch his breath. Sam closed his eyes for a moment and felt ankles being unbound, then his wrists. He fell to the floor, and got up slowly so not to bother some of the wounds that have already closed.

"He's ready master." Blake said.

"Again, for what?" Sam asked baring his teeth.

"To become a master of course. But you must complete the task. The lashes were to see if you learned anything. You passed. Now you need to kill your brother and you'll be a master and ready to rule." Blake said.

"Yeah? Too bad. I'm not killing him." Sam said.

"The master thought you would refuse." Blake said reaching for a gun.

Sam didn't think and jumped into action. He and Blake have fought before and he had always come out on top. Blake managed to get the gun and shot Sam in arm, but that didn't stop him. The other two men couldn't move without orders so they watched as the two men wrestled on the floor for control.

Dean watched in terror as the dude shot Sam in the arm, and then Sam going after him again. There was nothing he could do and he hated this. He just hoped Sam came out on top. He couldn't lose his baby a second time. He couldn't. He refused. He watched as Sam stunned the man and he managed to get his bow and arrows and got up to the cat walk, where he hid in the shadows.

Suddenly arrows came flying and hit the other two men square in the heart. They fell to the floor gone in the blink of an eye. Blake got up shakingly and challenged to get back down and fight him like a man. He made a few shots up but didn't know if any of the bullets hit anything. After a moment of silence, more arrows came flying to through the air and hit Blake. One in the heart and one the directly on the forehead. Blake fell over dead with a shocked expression on his face.

Sam got down from the catwalk and collapsed. His wounds were bad, some of the bleeding lashed were still bleeding, some reopened, the bullet on his arm was bleeding badly. Sam looked at Dean who was struggling frantically and trying to call to Sam. Sam smiled sleepily.

"S'okay daddy. S'okay now." Sam slurred before passing out.

 **Oh boy! There you guys and gals. I know it's a bit short, but my Taylor comes first and she really needs right now. I still love y'all!**

 **Until Next Time! *wants to cry because this is hard, but I want to be strong for her***


	8. Sam's Real Home

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Thank you! Thank you for all your love and support! It means a lot. These last few days were a bit difficult for us both. I cried quite a bit. Feeling my best friends pain and other emotions, it overwhelmed me. I also talked to her as much as possible. She's doing a bit better, and says thank you for thinking of her! So once more, thank you guys and gals. I'm back and we'll see what the next few days hold as she calms down and figures out what to do next. Big hugs and many kisses! Anyways. If you have not submitted a request for the Holiday fic and would like to, please do so! There's plenty of spots left! Please see my profile however for rules and details. This Thursday will be your final day! So get rolling! Anyways. As this fic nears it's natural end, I have no clue which fic will come out. I don't know if I'll wait and let my Holiday fic come out first, or get another started and I do my old routine when I use to do multiple fics (which was one chapter for one fic a certain night, and then a chapter for another fic the next night)...I have no clue, we'll see where this goes and how the next few days play out. Since my board looks a little empty, I may take a few requests or ideas if you have any for me. Most requests, ideas, and suggestions may get handled in the Holiday fic or the next ABC fic. But if you have any for me. Lay them on me! I love to hear what y'all come up with ;) Alright. I think I left y'all hanging long enough. When we left off, Sammy no! Not again...**

 **spnfanforlife-XD Indeed we do. But not again! Bekkah! Move your ass! *gives you a big hug* Thank you darling! She's a bit more stable today, but I'm keeping a close eye on her. It seems like she's been having more bad days than good :( Onwards and forwards!**

 **ArianandXaia-You know, I actually had it as "s'okay big brother' and I didn't notice the word was changed until you pointed it out. So I'm guessing my dad (who has a bad habit of screwing with my writing) might've changed it for giggles. My high school offered it, but when I started my freshman year, they had gotten rid of it and no school in the city offered it...it sucked. Thank you! As mentioned to the darling above, she's a little more stable today. Which is good. I hate to see her like that :( Kills me...**

 **SpnKsl5-Thank you darling! She's doing better today which is good! It kills me when she has her bad days. Feeling her pain and such, it hurts and not just physically :( My poor baby just can't catch a break, can he? Yup...he did.**

 **Aziza Maye-Bad guys are stupid like that. And yeah, Blake should've thought things through better. Thank you my darling! She's doing better today. I'm still a little shaken but all good. It's just hard to see her like that :( It kills me *hugs back***

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Sam's Real Home**

Dean struggled to get out of his bindings but they were tight. These people knew how to tie knots and the chair was pretty sturdy. It didn't even budge. He needed to get out though! His Sammy was the floor bleeding to death right before him. He refused to let him go again. He absolutely refused. But the more he wiggled, the tighter the ropes got. He growled. He tried to call to Sam, but the duct tape did it's job. He also figured it was industrial duct tape. The grip it had on his face was ridiculous. He willed Sam to wake up just enough and let him loose. He would get him the impala and take him back to Bobby's. They surprisingly weren't too far from Bobby's yard.

Dean groaned and closed his eyes. He forced himself to relax and think. He opened his eyes and scanned the room for anything he could to escape with. He looked by his feet and wanted to turn into a puddle of relief. An arrow that fell out of Sam's holder and lying at his feet, which were tied together and not to the legs of the chair. He used his bound feet and managed to get his ankles unbound. He then wiggled around and got a hold of the arrow and cut the ropes on his wrists. Once his arms were free, he took the tape of his mouth and rushed over to his fallen brother.

"Sam? Sammy, can you hear me?" Dean asked gently trying to rouse Sam.

Dean rushed out of the warehouse and grabbed the big first aid kit they keep in the trunk. They kept a large kit in the trunk for bigger hunts and so they could avoid the hospital. He ran back inside and patched Sam up to the best of his abilities, he then closed the kit and picked it and Sam up gently, then rushed to the impala. He put Sam in the passenger seat and the kit in the back seat, then got into the drivers seat. They were about two hours out from Bobby and dammit he was going to make it in less that time. So he floored it.

"Hold on Sammy. I didn't fine you to lose you again." Dean said.

Dean pressed the pedal down more and encouraged his Baby to go faster. She understood and ate up the road. True to Dean's word, he got a now barely breathing and deathly white Sam to Bobby's in less than an hour. He was lucky the police never looked over the back country roads. He just couldn't believe Sam had been so close this whole time and didn't know it. Neither did he really.

Dean parked the car in the drive and gently took Sam out of the car and rushed inside hollering for Bobby. Bobby came running down the stairs and got a look at the boy in Dean's arms and gasped. He went to the couch in the living room and unfolded the fold out bed, then motioned for Dean to lay him down. Dean did so and helped Bobby patch Sam up. Dean even gave some blood to replace the blood Sam had lost, and while he didn't need it Bobby kept an oxygen tank with a face mask nearby just in case.

"Dean boy. Where'd you find him?" Bobby asked trying so hard not to let his tears out. His boy was finally home.

"Two hours away. You know that small town south of here where you get some of your parts?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I remember, I sent you to pick up an order on yer way home from your hunt." Bobby said.

"I found him. On one of those death trap motorcycles." Dean said. "I saw him again in the cafe where I stopped for the night."

"Balls. He was nearby the whole time." Bobby whispered.

"Yeah. Left for dead again by these psycho people that took me." Dean said.

"So that's what happened to him." Bobby said.

Dean nodded. He explained the rest to Bobby and the old guy had to wonder if Sam stayed in the mansion that was hidden in the woods. If so, there would be a beach with a large lake. The owner and his granddaughter was hardly ever seen and they were feared as people said. They were afraid of them being mob bosses and running some underground operation. He wondered how Sam got mixed with them?

They would just have to wait for the boy to wake up and explain it. For now, they made sure Sam was comfortable and warm. Then came the dreaded moment.

"Dean? You home?" A voice called.

"Yeah dad! Living room." Dean called.

John came in and stopped dead in his tracks.

'No. It can't be! He died! That can't be him!' John thought.

 **Oh boy. John's in for it. Heading towards the final battle between student and master. Should be fun!**

 **Until Next Time! *Doesn't care that it's late and bakes mini sugar cookies***


	9. Confrontations Are Never Fun

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Sorry for the little delay! I was writing for my next book and lost track of time. I got so into what I was writing and the next thing I know, it's midnight XD Yeah. Anyways. Holy Sam on a nugget! It snowed. My fellow Buckeyes, this doesn't surprise us in the least bit, but the first snowfall has happened. Winter in Ohio, is here. Thought I share that with y'all XD Was kinda surprised it was warm for Halloween. Usually it's chilly, sometimes a little rainy or snowy. But definitely chilly. Anywhozzles, listening to Lavender Town music and so far...haven't died. I'm amazed XD *flatlines* Spoke too soon. Sonuvabitch. Curse you Lavender Town! Lol. But now I want to see an episode where Sam and Dean investigate a case that involves the Lavender Town Syndrome and the music plays and shit happens like normal. Gabriel got me on a sugar high. Though I have been meaning to do a fic where Sam and Dean explore the mystery of the Lavender Town Syndrome (even though it's just a creepy story and didn't really happen). But yeah, that might happen. So if you're a Pokemon fan, brace yourself! It's coming. Still not really a fan of it, but I do enjoy the older games from time to time ;) So with that to my Pokemon fans, what's your favorite generation so far? What's your favorite Pokemon of all time? Are you playing Sun or Moon? I like the first generation. My all time favorite Pokemon is Raichu followed by Arcanine, and I'm not playing Sun or Moon. The newer gens just don't grasp my attention. Anyways. I think I kept you in suspense long enough, let's go see how John reacts. When we left off, Sam was brought home! Whoo!**

 **spnfanforlife-Daddy Dean will always find his baby! Johnny boy's in for it! Dean's still not happy with him. I don't blame him honestly XD Thank you love! *hugs* Onwards and forwards darling!**

 **Aziza Maye-John's in for it big time! Sammy is finally home where he belongs :) Let's find out shall we?**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Confrontations Are Never Fun**

'No! It can't be him! He died! It's impossible!' John thought.

John wanted to bolt. He felt the waves of pain and anger coming off of his oldest son. But he needed to his youngest. He needed to know if it was really him. He got closer and heard a snarl and a growl? The snarl was from Dean, he was in his 'mothering' mode. When he's in that mode, you do NOT mess with Sam in any way shape or form, or you'll be digging your grave or building your pyre. The growl was from Rumsfeld. The old dog was in the house due the thunderstorm that blew in while Dean and Bobby were patching Sam up. The old boy was warning John not to get any closer. So John stepped back.

"That can't be Sam. H he died." John said quietly.

"Well, looks like you were wrong this time Dad." Dean spat with a little more venom than he intended.

"Dean, I didn't want to leave Sammy. He was too injured to move. He wouldn't have made it back to the motel nor would've made it to the hospital." John tried to explain.

"You had a chance to make sure he made it! You could've helped him! You could've made sure that if he did die, he wouldn't have died alone." Dean snarled, because if he were in his dad's spot, he would've moved Heaven and Hell to get Sam the help he needed, or at least would've held him as he passed. He shook head, his baby was still here, alive.

Bobby wanted to say a lot, but decided that John and Dean needed to hash things out for themselves, so he stayed quiet and kept watched over a still unconscious Sam. Not that it didn't surprise Bobby, the boy had to be tired. His eyes had very dark bags under them, not to mention the new injuries and blood loss. But he hoped the boy would wake up soon and let them know he was really okay or there was a hospital in his future. Bobby did a little once over and was satisfied that Sams breathing was a little better. He was going to keep the tank and mask nearby just in case.

The two Winchester men were still going at it, but had moved to the kitchen, and Bobby was beginning wonder if the storm would stop before them. He looked at the old rottweiler that was now sitting in a guard position at the end of the couch.

"What do think Rums? Is the storm going to blow over before they call it quits?" Bobby asked.

Rumsfeld looked back and panted. He was beginning to wonder the same thing. Suddenly he heard something on the porch and growled.

Bobby watched the dog get up and growl and then headed over the front door where he was looking at, and grabbed the hidden gun on the shelf. He heard a knock and slowly opened the door, and there stood a girl looking frazzled.

"Have you seen a boy, his name is Sam? I'm his sister, and I can't find him." The girl asked, she shivered as the cold rain got to her.

"Come inside before ya catch yer death." Bobby said letting her in.

She thanked the man, and took off her boots, she followed him to the living room and noticed a figure on the pullout bed. She gasped and rushed to the figure.

"Sam!" She cried.

She looked over him and teared up. Her brother looked bad. Sure he had come home at times wounded and damaged. But he didn't always look bad.

"Oh Sam. What has papa done to you?" She whispered.

"Get. Away. From. Him." A voice snarled.

She looked up and saw the man who was about her age. She guessed this was Sam's real sibling. He talked about him a lot when they were alone. He was handsome, but looked really scary right now. If looks could kill, she would've died twenty times over.

"You must be Dean. I'm Rebekah, I took care of Sam for four years." She said.

She then explained everything and Dean allowed her to be near Sam so long as he was in the room as well. He meant no offense, but Sam was his and he would take care of him. Besides, he didn't fully trust her. Scratch that, he didn't trust her at all.

"So your dad wants Sam dead now because he refused to kill me?" Dean asked.

"Yes. He won't stop until Sam is dead. But he isn't going to send his men to do the job." She said looking upon her adopted little brother.

"Then what's coming?" Bobby asked.

"My father himself. A duel to the death. If the student can kill the master, he'll be free. If not, then his fate is sealed and his life forfeit." Rebekah said.

"Is there a way to stop him?" John asked.

"No." Rebekah said sadly.

It was the truth. This duel between student and master was final. Only one could survive.

 **Oh boy. The battle's coming! Just one more chapter before it.**

 **Until Next Time! *still listening to Lavender Town and has an idea for the story I want to try out***


	10. The Fight To The Finish

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know, I know, I know...I suck...*headtodesk* this was one of those times where one thing lead to another, I went to Indiana to pick up my brother for Thanksgiving, and Fanfiction was the last thing on my mind. I also wasn't up for writing much...blegh...the bunnies. I mostly focused on my next book. So yeah. *headtodesk* I sowwy! Also, tomorrow is the last day to submit your Holiday prompt! The fic will start the day after Thanksgiving. I was going to wait until December 1st to start the fic, but knowing my track record lately with updating and all that fun stuff, I thought it was best to start early so by the time Christmas rolls around it'll be done and the New Years bonus (if you didn't submit on time) will be finished. So Friday, the fic will start, and depending on some fics, there may be multiple updates :) So if you didn't get your prompt in better do so! Because midnight tomorrow requests will be closed! Better get a move on :) To those who have already submitted your request, I got it and you're on my list. Anyways. I'll try to get an update out tomorrow, if I don't then Happy Thanksgiving! I hope y'all have a good time with family and friends, and beware the food comas! The delicious food comas :) Yum...XD But I should be able to update tomorrow, or at least try and get a day update out. Friday, I'll definitely see y'all with the first chapter of the Holiday fic :) Alright, I'm done rambling about that, y'all are probably like "come on guuuuurl. Get on wid it!" XD Alright, let's see the final fight between student and master! When we left off, Rebekah's here! And Dean's not too happy with John.**

 **spnfanforlife-Shit's about to get real! HAHAHAHAHA! John deserved it, for sure! Let's get on with it! Onwards and forwards my darling :)**

 **Aziza Maye-I wouldn't be too trusting of her either. But like you, I like her. HA! You still might get that wish ;) It's not over just yet!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **The Fight To The Finish**

Sam fired another arrow and hit his target dead on. Dean was sitting nearby to make sure he didn't keel over while training. It had been about week since he woke up and was still recovering. He had woken up to his adopted sister and his brother fighting with John and Bobby. He knew what they were fighting about, but didn't do anything. He went back to sleep and hoped that they would be calm when he woke up next. Didn't happen. As soon as he was able to move, he began training. His master probably knew that Dean was still alive and so was he. He was suppose to kill his brother in order to become the next master. Rebekah made it know she wanted nothing to with being master or mistress to the clan or assassins. So that left him. He had considered it, but that was when he thought his brother to be dead. But now, he wanted out.

'I want my freedom.' Sam thought as he fired another arrow.

Dean watched as Sam trained and fired his arrows quickly and precisely hitting the targets dead on. Sam was master of the bow, he was also a master with the sword. He tried to get his Sammy to rest some more, but the kid was stubborn and insisted he needed to be ready to face his master. From what Rebekah told them, her father has a grudge with their father, and taking Dean out would be the only thing to satisfy his thirst for revenge.

Dean sighed. He was also angry at this douche canoe for making his little brother believe that he was actually dead and lying to him continuously for four years. He rally wanted this guy's head on a sliver plate. He already ripped his father a new one. Speaking of said father, he came outside to check on Sam while still nursing his black eye. His father deserved it after all.

"Still training?" John asked.

"Yeah. Says he needs to be prepared." Dean said really wanting to knock his Sam out and tie him to the bed until he actually recovered.

"Yeah. Wish he would've been this serious growing up." John muttered.

"Well, his douche of a father left him for dead and the master that looked after him lied to him for four years, and trained him to kill us for revenge." Dean snapped.

John winced but he had it coming. After their last argument over Sam, he received a black eye. He didn't want another, one was bad enough. But Dean was right. He made a ton of mistakes when it came to his boys. Especially when it came to Sam. If Mary were alive, a black eye would be a love tap. She would've skinned him alive then flay him.

Dean looked at his father and rolled his eyes. He was FINALLY admitting his mistakes, even if it was to himself. He stood up from his perch on the steps and went to drag a still exhausted Sam to bed for more rest. Rebekah had returned home and sent them an email, that the fight between master and student was tomorrow at the warehouse where Dean was taken to at midnight.

Sam went to bed willingly and fell to sleep quickly. Dean took it as a sign that his baby still needed time to recover, but they didn't have it. He just hoped that Sam would be alright and come out alive.

Midnight at the warehouse

Sam was anxious but that was to be expected. His life and his loved ones lives were all in danger. He has to win this battle. No matter that outcome. A door opened and in walked Master Kai.

"Ah Samuel. Have you reconsidered?" Kai asked.

"No. The duel is still on." Sam growled dangerously.

"Very well. I was hoping you'd come around, but it seems I'll just take the loss. Rebekah will make a fine mistress." Kai said with a cruel smile.

Sam drew his sword and so did Kai. The fight was on when the lights went off. Luckily for Sam, Master Kai made him train in the dark for three months straight.

Swords clanged and clacked together as two master swordsmen went at it. Blood filled the air as it was spilled, arrows flew through the air striking their targets. Lighting flashed and Dean and the others got a brief look at the combatants. Both were bloody and bruised, but were not done fighting. This was a fight to the finish.

And Sam intended to finish this battle.

 **Alright! The next chapter! FINALLY! XD Don't forget to PM, review, or Facebook your Holiday prompts by midnight tomorrow! See profile for details.**

 **Until Next Time! *prepares for a food coma***


	11. The Finish

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army. So sorry for the delay! I hope you y'all had a good Thanksgiving and if you went Black Friday shopping, I hope you were safe and had a good time! I went for the first time and I need a week long nap XD It was crazy. I was starting to wonder if I needed to bring out my Emergency Winchester Kit. Anyways. If you haven't seen it yet, the Holiday fic is out! Go check it out :) Requests are still open since I still have plenty spots left open. I have my first six prompts, but if I need to fill up the empty spaces then to those who have already submitted can submit again. But for now, if you have submitted just hold off a little longer and I'll get back to ya! Anyways. One or two chapters left! No epilogue again...haven't had one planned in a while...hmm...haven't really had the need for one in a while. But yeah. Only one or possibly two chapters left. Then I have no clue what story I'm doing next. Could be one from the broad or one from my notebook that has never seen the light of day. *shrugs* I do have a request, but I'm still working out the details, so it may be a while before it comes around. Maybe I'll do my Lavender Town fic that I've been meaning to do for quite sometime but never did...I think it would be fun for the Winchesters to explore the Lavender Town Syndrome. If you don't know what that story is, look it up or give it a listen to on YouTube. Alright. I think I've rambled long enough. Let's get going! When we left off, the fight was on! Let's see who wins!**

 **spnfanforlife-XD Thank you! I went to call my brother a douche bag and canoe for some reason came out instead. Dean liked his cookie X3 He'll kick his ass! He's Sammy. Onwards my darling!**

 **Aziza Maye-Yay! John deserved it, that he did. And indeed they will. Which will come first, I have no idea. Oh nice! I'm from and live in the north, but I come from a huge family and we always have a ton of food. Did you go Black Friday shopping? I did...I want to sleep for a week now XD**

 **Ruby-Thank you so much! *give you a Sam hug***

 **SpnKsl5-He will kick his stupid butt! Thank you my darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **The Finish**

Dean was on edge. He tried to find a way to turn on the lights to the warehouse but he couldn't find anything. It was too dark to see anything and he didn't want to leave Sammy all alone to go to the impala and grab a flashlight or mag light. Hearing the clanging of swords and the wooshing of arrows made him nervous. Especially since he couldn't shit!

'You better be okay after this Sammy or I'll kill you myself then bring you back, and kill you again!' Dean thought to himself.

Dean listened and other the sounds of the weapons he heard grunts and groans of pain. He jumped when he heard Sam scream in pain. He called to his brother and didn't get a response back, just more clanging of weapons.

Sam not being able to made things difficult but not too difficult. His training saw to that. But he really wish he could see. He just let his instincts guide him. He grunted and groaned in pain when he was struck and he heard his master do the same when he struck him. His master was good, but what Master Kai doesn't know, is that when he trained he put in his hunting skills and training into it.

Needless to say, the student had surpassed the master.

Sam used the darkness to his advantage, something his master didn't seem have. His master was going blind. Fighting in the dark was never his strong point. Sam would win every time. He figured that out two years into his training. He hid in the more darker shadows and fired off some arrows. He knew he hit his mark when his master cried out. Sam moved again and screamed in pain when something hit his side and something hit his leg. He had an arrow in his leg and in his side. He felt his leg and the arrow wasn't in deep so he removed it. The arrow in his side had to remain since that one was deep. He did cut it down to size. It hurt like a bitch, but it needed to be done.

He moved again and the clanging of swords came about once more. He felt his sword stab flesh and then silence after he removed the blade. It was silent for a few moments. He heard Dean calling him again. He called to him before but he couldn't answer.

"Dean." He called back as strong as he could.

"Sammy! Are you alright?!" Dean called to him.

"As well as I can be!" Sam called back.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Dean shouted.

"Meet me outside!" Sam called to him.

Sam moved as well as he could with the arrow in his side and his other wounds. He heard Dean up on the cat walk rushing away to meet him outside.

Dean rushed outside and got to the impala in record time. He grabbed the mag light and turned it on. Then he grabbed the first aid kit and got what he needed ready. He would patch Sam up the best he could then he would get him to Bobby's for real treatment. A hospital was a last resort and they usually didn't need it.

Sam came out of the warehouse slowly clutching his side. Dean rushed up to him and looked at the arrow sticking out of his side. It was shortened.

'Sam must've did it during the fight. It's in deep. I need to get him home fast and call Jefferson. He'll be able to help Sammy better.' Dean to himself as got Sam patched up.

Once Sam was patched up as good as he was going to get, Dean got him home in record time. He called Bobby and told him to call Jefferson and to be ready to care for Sam. Dean carried Sam inside and left Jefferson to care for him.

Downstairs of Bobby's house

Dean paced as he waited for Jefferson to be done with Sam. The old family doctor could mend bones and preform field surgery better than anyone in the hunting community.

He sipped his coffee and got to wondering where Rebekah was during the whole fight. She had returned home but he figured she would show some time during or at least after the fight, but she never showed up. It seemed a little weird to him.

Dean shook his head and went into the kitchen where his father and Bobby were. He poured himself a mug of coffee and sat down at the table.

"Gentlemen." Jefferson said coming into the kitchen.

"How's Sammy?" Dean asked right away.

Jefferson sighed and slumped into a chair, and had a grim expression on his face.

With that look Dean knew something was wrong.

 **Uh oh...that doesn't sound good. But hey! Sam kicked ass! As usual ;)**

 **Until Next Time! *watches Supernatural on my new 4k TV* This. Is. Awesome.**


	12. Season Finale?

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay! I went with my dad to take my brother back to school. He was only home for like four days, but that's okay. In two weeks he'll be home for a month for his Christmas break. He's usually home the day before my birthday. But yeah. When we got home I was planning on updating because we got home before dinner time, but I was soooo tired. Me and early mornings don't mix XD That and I was up kinda late, so it was my fault really. Tomorrow I have another early start as I have a doctors appointment. Going to get my next surgery scheduled and squared away. Hopefully I get it done before Christmas, if not then sometime after New Years. But yeah. Blegh. Mornings...*dies* I'm a night owl. It's one of the reasons why I love winter. The long nights. That and I love the snow actually. I love the way it glistens in the moon light and how beautiful it makes everything look. The only thing about the winter I don't like is the cold. Yeah I know. Weird XD I'm more of a warm type. Not too hot nor cold. Just warm. Anyways. Been watching Supernatural on my new 4k TV! Holy magic bananas, it looks amazing! Even better it's one of those smart TVs and my parents got Netflix, so I can watch all the Disney movies and SPN in High Definition 4k! I love this thing...and yet, I still don't watch a lot of TV. Ain't that some shit XD Anyways, next prompt for the Holiday fic coming! I promise, just wanted to get the final chapter of this out! Yup. Final. I know! But the natural end is here. So let's go! When we left off, Sammy's hurt bad!**

 **spnfanforlife-Totally! Just having a small power nap! *spots cookie dough in the freezer* I see in there...just a little tasty taste...*grabs spoon***

 **Ruby-NOOOOO SAMMY! Don't leave me! Lol. Aw! *hugs* I made myself emotional XD This chapter should make things better.**

 **Aziza Maye-Don't worry, he'll be fine! Where indeed...hmmm...Aw! I went with some friends at night and family during the day. I hope you're recovered. I'm getting there XD Need like 20 more naps.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Season Finale...?**

Sam was out on the porch swing, slowly swaying back and forth. He would rather be out there helping people but his overly protective mother hen has been keeping a close eye on him. Not that he blamed him though. He was down for about a month, being unconscious for a week, having a bad infection during the second week, then resting finally the third week. He was allowed to come outside but not to do anything but sit here and enjoy the warm sunny weather. It was fine with him though. As much as he needed to go be a badass vigilante, he just got Dean back and was not ready to get back to it yet.

John had left a few days ago, claiming the Yellow Eye demon trail went cold and he needed to find it again. Sam rolled his eyes and didn't pay any mind when he left. He was surprised his father stayed and helped as long as he did. When he left Sam was a bit heart broken and hoped his dad would've been here more, but of course he was still blinded by his need for revenge.

Rebekah had vanished off the face of the earth. Dean and Bobby had gone to the manor and found it empty but one little note on the door that read "Sam's Free." Sam guessed she accepted her role as head of the family and mistress, then moved the crew out to some unknown location. The manor was sold to the highest bidder and the person that bought it was going to turn it into a hotel of sorts. Any things that Sam had at the manor like his bike, were all placed in storage for him and his bike was here at the yard. Dean hated the thing and told Sam he wouldn't be riding it for some time.

Sam rolled his eyes playfully. He'll be back to riding his baby soon enough. He smirked when Dean walked by him for twenty second time in fifteen minutes.

Dean walked by Sam for the twenty second time in fifteen minutes. He knew he was being over the top with the mother henning but no one blamed him really.

 _Dean's Flashback_

 _"How's Sammy? He's gonna be alright, isn't he?" Dean asked his heart dropping to his feet when he saw the look on Jefferson's face._

 _"Dean, I can't lie to you. When I did surgery on Sam to remove the arrow the damage was bad. I repaired what was needed to be and got out before he bleed to death. With that said, he's critical. If he can make pass the first forty eight hours, he'll recover. But Dean, I want to be real with you, Sam is in very bad shape and can go at any moment. I'm sorry. But you need to prepare for the worst." Jefferson said._

 _Dean couldn't speak nor move. He wanted to scream to the family doctor that his baby was going to be alright and he was just bullshitting them. But he couldn't. He could feel that Sam was bad shape and losing his grip. Without a moment to lose he bolted up the stairs and ran into his and Sam's room._

 _On the bed furthest from the bed was Sam. So still and quiet. Which he never was. Sam couldn't sit still for no more than a few moments unless he was deep in his research, but then again he was still constantly moving even knee deep in some lore._

 _Sam was covered in bandages, had three IVs, one was filled with blood while the other two were filled with the usual stuff, there was an oxygen mask covering the lower half of his face, there was a portable heart monitor in the room he was hooked up too, Sam was so pale that a ghost had more color, his lips were blood less, overall Dean thought that Sam looked like death warmed over. But Sam wasn't warm. Dean placed a gentle on his brother's arm and flinched at how cold he was._

 _Dean tried to choke back the tears but failed. There was a possibility he was going to lose him for a third time. He couldn't lose his Sammy, he couldn't!_

 _"You fight for me Sammy. You hear me? Don't you dare give up! Don't you fucking dare! You fight! Fight for me!" Dean exclaimed._

 _He softened his tone as fresh tears spilled over._

 _"Please Sammy. Fight for me. Don't leave me. I just got you back, do please don't leave me alone again. I need you." Dean choked out._

 _Over the week Sam had gotten better but had not woken up, until one night. He just got done with giving Sam a sponge bath and cleaned up, then was getting ready to take a shower himself, when a noise startled him. He looked around and shrugged when he didn't see anything. He heard the noise again and looked over at Sam who was shifting restlessly._

 _Dean rushed over to the bed and knelt down beside and began soothing his brother. Dean broke into a smile when Sam had finally opened his eyes and looked at him. His baby was still here. He made it._

 _"Hey baby boy. Welcome back." Dean croaked as tears filled his eyes._

 _Sam smiled weakly and squeezed his hand._

Dean smiled when he thought of Sammy opening his eyes and squeezing his hands letting Dean know he was still here.

After washing his dirty oily hands, he went back outside and sat on the swing next to Sam.

"Hey, you doing okay?" Dean asked.

"Doing fine, just like the other twenty one times you asked me." Sam chuckled.

"So. What you do plan on doing after you're all healed?" Dean asked.

"Well. I thought about going back to being a vigilante, but I can't leave you and Bobby. So I decided to get back into the passenger seat." Sam said.

"Wise choice." Dean smiled.

Sam chuckled. While he missed being out there and needed to be, he knew where he belonged. He belonged here with his family.

"Baby missed you lots. She was beginning to wonder if you'd ever come home." Dean said.

"Well, she doesn't have to worry anymore. I'm home." Sam said.

Dean smile grew.

"You know. You could be a hunting vigilante. Monsters of the night would really be scared of us." Dean joked.

Sam laughed.

A hunting vigilante. Maybe just maybe, Sam could be.

 **There we go the last chapter! I know, I know. But I think this a good ending, and maybe in the future this will be revisited. I have no idea which fic on the board will be out next, but it'll out Wednesday.**

 **See ya in the next thrilling season of Supernatural**


End file.
